Militant (Army of the Truthful)
*Western Plaguelands: ** Lazarus of Andorhal *Hillsbrad Foothills: ** Sheamus Elliander|Age = |Conscription = |Active Personnel = ~4,000|Area of Operations = * Tirisfal Glades ** Agamand Mills * Western Plaguelands * Hillsbrad Foothills ** The Uplands|parent_organization = * * * |opponents = * * * * |image1 = MillyGUy.png}}Unlike its parent organization, the Scarlet Crusade, the Army of the Truthful employs a large number Militants, a heavy contrast with the regimented and disciplined ranks of their forebears. Background While the main structure of the Scarlet Crusade may have collapsed, the ideals behind it remained. As the ranks of the old Crusade withered and waned, a new generation picked up the pieces, driven by a mix of reasons ranging from nationalism to religious zeal, determined to bring forth the Scarlet Crusade once more. History Scarlet Era The Scarlet Crusade was by and large known for employing close formations of highly armored footmen; however, they also employed skirmishers and irregulars to some extent, especially during the formation of the Crusade, when many local militias were absorbed into its ranks. Collapse During the collapse of the Scarlet Crusade, the remaining formations and splinter groups often tended to fight as close-ordered footmen, to little success due to evolving Forsaken tactics, and Argent numbers. Truthful Era The Army of the Truthful was among the first of the Scarlet Crusade's splinter groups to employ a more guerrilla sort of warfare, learning from the successes of organizations such as the Defias Brotherhood. This lessened casualties, and was more fitted towards the asymmetrical warfare that the Scarlet Crusade found itself falling into. Tactics The militants employed by the Truthful typically employ hit and run tactics with an emphasis on sabotage and trickery. Militant formations are usually operated in small groups of 5-12 men, the majority of which are armed with ranged weaponry, muskets and crossbows being preferred for their ease of use. Melee weapons, although more rare, are typically shortswords and clubs. A typical engagement will consistent of three parties; one spearhead, one to flank, and another to engage reinforcements or to ambush along a route of escape. Vorath'morde Although a better known phenomenon among Kingdom Defenders, militant formations often employ their own Vorath'morde units. Coming from an archaic common phrase meaning "warrior of death", a Vorath'morde penetrates enemy lines, wreaks havoc, and usually (but not always) fights to the death doing so. Equipment Muskets are a favored weapon, as are crossbows. The typical militant dresses himself in a loose garb for ease of movement, although more melee-oriented militants may choose breastplates and helmets, if they have the means. Other weapons often employed by militant formations are mortars, infantry cannons and explosives ranging from demolitions-grade sticks of TNT to grenades. War Wagons One peculiarity of Truthful tactics is the innovation of the War Wagon; a monstrosity composed of a wagon covered in improved armored plating. Rumored to have been employed to some extent by Tirisfal peasant rebellions in the past, the war wagon came into its own during the Truthful era. War wagons are used to some success for creating mobile defensive formations on the battlefield as well as spearheading assaults. Related Media Category:Military Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Kingdom of the Light